This invention relates to interactive television program guide systems, and more particularly, to interactive television program guide systems with enhanced features and user interface.
Cable, satellite, and broadcast television systems provide viewers with a large number of television channels. Users have traditionally consulted printed television program schedules to determine the programs being broadcast at a particular time. More recently, interactive television program guides have been developed that allow television program information to be displayed on a user's television. Interactive television program guides, which are typically implemented on set-top boxes, allow the user to navigate through television program listings using a remote control. In a typical program guide, various groups of television program listings are displayed in predefined or user-selected categories. Program listings are typically displayed in a grid or table.
Interactive television systems to this point have displayed program related information in less than optimal ways. Some program guides do not allow users to continue to watch television while viewing program guide data. Other program guide systems display too much data for the user at once, overwhelming the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide system in which users are provided with easier access to various program guide functions through an enhanced user interface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interactive television program guide system in'which users are provided with the opportunity to access program related information, and other information in new ways.